Everybody loves him
by Seiji-chan
Summary: Todo el mundo, absolutamente todo el mundo adora a Sousuke. Seh, el tipico fic donde X y Y se casan y tienen hijos. Esta es su repetida historia. [SousukeXChidori y el odiado OOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody loves him**

**Genere:** Comedy and pseudo-drama?

**Warings:** **TOOC** (totally out of character) **AU** (Alternative Universe). El uso "extraño" de las comillas, el intercambio de tercera persona en presente y pasado, una ortografía de los mil demonios, dicho sea por la "rapidez" que se escribió este desvarío y el aburrimiento que me obliga a desfogarme con el pobre teclado xD

**Disclaimer: **Es mas que obvio que mi persona no posee a ninguno de los personajes de la serie (Full Metal panic!, o sea Jello, realmente creen que estaría aquí, escribiendo cutradas?, pues si, esto no se cura ni con nada del mundo) ni lucra con estos.

**Something Else:** Este fic fue hecho para catalizar el aburrimiento, exponiendo con exageración (leve o genuinamente estupida, en algunos casos) el lado mas desadaptado de los personajes (Siendo Sousuke el punto del asunto por ser el mas desadaptado, claro esta.)

* * *

**Chapter one: Chidori loves him.**

"Pock! Pock! Pock! Kana-chan! Kana-chan! Vas a llegar tardeeee…-"

Una mano tanteó un despertador con forma de gallito en la tranquila oscuridad, tratando de dar con el botón que apagaba aquel maldito ruido.

"Pock! Pock! Pock! Kana-chan! Kana-chan! Vas a llegar tard-tock!."

El que realmente no era nada aturdecedor, mas en realidad, a aquellas horas de la mañana y que llegaba a serlo.

-Hum…-se oyó un quejido por entre la sabanas, que se movieron Una melena turquesa azulada se asomaba nada discretamente, ocultándose pobremente de luz que se colaba por la cortina mal cerrada, que para su mala suerte apuntaba a su rostro que como buenamente pudiese se aferraba a quedar pegado a la almohada.

El cuerpo cubierto de pies a cabeza, envuelto entre finas y suaves mantas que se encontraba en un, extraño momento, de silencio en su inesperado despertar.

Se movió rodando, tratando de encontrar un lado lo suficientemente mullido y cómodo en aquella cama que no podía tener imperfecciones ortopédicas ni imperfecciones de medida, pues había sido específicamente diseñada y hecha para dos personas.

"Maldita cama…" maldijo un pensamiento sin ser acallado, tan solo por haber resultado tan delicioso el dormir en ella y luego, tan difícil querer despegarse así como así.

Otra vez un movimiento en falso y caería, mas el cuerpo envuelto y ciego de la "peligrosa" situación que casi siempre sucedía, sintió el borde de la cama, y volteó a acomodarse nuevamente en donde había estado desde un principio.

La mano culpable y agraciada que había dado muerte el molesto ruidillo, tanteo en la cama, buscando calidez con lentitud y paciencia, dignas y bastante propias de alguien en estado de completa pereza y sopor.

-Tsk…-susurró una voz, quejándose al no encontrar lo buscado entre las sabanas.

Rápidamente, en un impulso la mano descubrió a su dueña de su adormecimiento, que minutos después de tanto parpadear, desapareció.

Era un rostro joven en la oscuridad de la habitación, tratando de acostumbrarse a la negrura luminosa que empezaban a asimilar sus ojos.

-¿Sousuke?-llamó la voz intranquila, suavemente. Espero unos segundos largos, sin obtener respuesta. –¿Sousuke?- volvió a pronunciar el nombre, vacilante.

Sus ojos aun sin poder acostumbrarse a la luz ayudaron a sus manos a encontrar las cuerdas que abrirían las cortinas que ella creyó herméticamente cerradas la noche anterior, encontrándolas y dando así fin a aquel periodo molesto de pseudo-letargo.

La bella luz conciliadora de la mañana iluminó toda la habitación, que pulcramente se encontraba en orden.

Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándola ligeramente abierta.

-Ah, este Sousuke…-susurró como si aquello no tuviese remedio, frunciendo el entrecejo, como usualmente hacia y luego negando con la cabeza. –Es un idiota.- término mientras buscaba las pantuflas debajo de la cama.

¿Dónde las había dejado ayer?

"Ese cabezota tiene que descansar de vez en cuando" se dijo, mientras se reincorporaba, y busca la bata con la cual cubrir su cuerpo del frío.

-Ah, yata.-

"Pero haré que entre en razón así sea lo ultimo que haga" se dijo animosamente, encontrando la susodicha bata, ciñéndosela a la cintura de forma esporádica y saliendo velozmente del amplio cuarto en donde había pasado la noche, dando fuertes pisotadas para dirigirse al baño.

* * *

-¿Sousuke?- 

Alguien sentado en la mesa de la cocina leía tranquilamente el periódico de ese día, totalmente vestido para salir. Su vestimenta consistía en un formal y sobrio traje militar.

-Ah! Sousuke!- llamó exaltada una voz desde las afueras. Unas fuertes pisadas se hicieron presentes a la puerta de la cocina. Para cuando aquel quien respondía al nombre viró la mirada, ya una figura femenina descansaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Aquel quien estaba leyendo, despegó su mirada de su totalidad del periódico y lentamente recorrió de arriba a bajo la silueta de aquella.

Esbelta su figura y fuerte su presencia, increíble y envidiable belleza representaban a la fémina, ya ataviada con una chaqueta y falda discreta de un color añil suave, con doblajes y terminaciones doradas, confundiéndose su uniforme con sus azules cabellos que a pesar de ser recogidos en una cola de caballo, finamente algunos mechones caían para dar el toque de gracia enmarcando su rostro.

Ahora, su elegante porte, siendo escondido el brillo natural bajo un largo abrigo negro para protegerla del frió.

Aquella era poseedora de una belleza incomparable, si. Y de un carácter indeseable, también.

Al final de todo, estaba un rostro enmarcado en unas cejas fruncidas, señal inequívoca de molestia.

-Oh, Chidori – dijo Sousuke sonriendo levemente. –Buenos dia…PLAP!-fue cortado rápidamente por Chidori quien avanzó hacia el y saco de algún lugar fuera de la imaginación el ya tan conocido abanico por Sousuke, golpeándole fuertemente en la nuca.

-Baka.

- ¿Eso dolió, sabes?- susurró el militar tranquilamente con la cara pegada al periódico, y a su vez, a la mesa.

-Buenos dias, EH? Mas bien deberían ser buenas noches oó!- grita ella, enérgicamente.

-¿Eh? o.o- pronuncia Sousuke, obviamente confundido.

-DEBERIAS de estar en cama, idiota, descansando!- explica Kaname notablemente irritada.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpa el sargento con velocidad, como es común.- Pero no entiendo.

-¡Se supone que hoy te tomarías la semana libre OwÓ!- replica ella dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva. – ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?

-Yo o.o?- se señala el moreno.-

-No ¬¬ el vecino….¡Si serás¡Claro que me refiero a ti, estupido friki militar o.Ó!- especta ella en un grito, golpeando la mesa con el todo omnipotente abanico.

-Pues no recuerdo haber…-empieza el militar siendo nuevamente cortado por otro golpe en la nuca por parte de Kaname.

-Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Yo si que lo recuerdo o.ó! – exclama Chidori.

-Eso dolió…-susurra Sousuke con la cara nuevamente pegada a la mesa de la cocina, sin mostrar expresión en su rostro.

-Ah uú eres imposible, Sousuke. –Termina ella sentadose a su lado y colocando el abanico con fuerza sobre la mesa, haciendo que inmediatamente Sousuke se incorpore, evitando las posibilidades de una nueva paliza. –En serio, Sousuke, debes descansar de vez en cuando…-comienza Kaname cambiando la expresión congestionada de su rostro a una más comprensiva y calmada, haciendo que el hombre relaje su posición.

-Pero…- quiere Sousuke replicar siendo instantáneamente callado por una dura mirada por parte de Chidori, señal de que "Callate y escúchame bien, porque no lo diré una vez mas."

-Como te iba diciendo ¬¬…-Al ver el efecto de su mirada, Kaname continua. – Tienes que descansar de vez en cuando, no toda la vida es trabajar D:, se que estas acostumbrado a ello, pero el tomarte dias libres es bueno D:-

-Pero el índice de desempleados es de…-quiere interrumpir el sermoneado mas es interrumpido.

-¡No me interesa cual sea el índice de desempleados y menos el de empleadores¡Demonios, tu trabajas hasta en los pocos dias feriados que te dan, así que no me vengas con eso¡Comprende que no todo en la vida es trabajar!- grita Chidori perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene. –¡Agh, me sacas de quicio, hombre!

-Demo…

-¿Me vas a volver a replicar?- pregunta desdeñosa Kaname. –Sabes bien que no sólo lo hago por ello…El doctor dijo que deberías reducir tu horario, esta causándote estragos en el sueño, produciéndote insomnio- explica ella habiéndose levantado ya y dando vueltas alrededor de la cocina. –Pero eso claro que no justifica el que te dediques a espiar a los vecinos tan solo porque creer que traman algo contra el gobierno!-dice ella mirándole de mala gana.

-Ellos son sospechosos. –replica Sousuke con su habitual seriedad. –En especial…

-¡Ah, ya basta!- chilla ella con expresión cansina. –No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo al respecto sobre sus hábitos alimenticios y menos de los nupciales¿me entiendes? Si siguen las quejas de los vecinos vamos a tener que volver a mudarnos oó Y si no quieres comprender lo que te digo, al menos cumple con lo que prometiste.

-Hai. –se limita a decir Sousuke mirando bajo, sabiendo que es mucho mejor callar.

Kaname sonríe satisfecha y le da unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, con un amo haría con su mascota.

- muy bien, Sousuke.- dice ella, felizmente. –Oh, va siendo hora de que me vaya a trabajar D: El vuelo aun comienza dentro de una hora.- anuncia ella.

-Pero no has desayunado, el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia…-Sousuke trata de aplicar sus conocimientos sobre nutrición siendo ignorado por su interlocutora.

-No importa D: Ya veré que como por allí.-corta ella, saliendo de la cocina.

-Demo, Chidori…-Quiere agregar Sousuke preocupado.

-Déjalo, Sousuke.- dice ella entrando nuevamente a la cocina, ya con el bolso en la mano, moviéndose rápidamente mientras busca las llaves del auto.

-Demo, Chidori…-intenta nuevamente replicar el militar.

-Ah, aquí están!- señala ella cogiendo la susodichas llaves que se encontraban encima del estante.

Ella se gira hacia el, negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa.

-Ah, Sousuke- murmura ella acercándose y le da unas palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza. –No será tan malo como piensas D:

Sousuke se da libertad de recostar su cabeza en pecho de ella, dejándose llevar por los latidos tranquilizadores de su corazón.

-Demo…¿Vas a estar bien?- cuestiona el, no dejándole ver signo alguno de preocupación en su rostro, pero ella igual lo nota en el tono de su voz.

-Claro que si D: al igual que tu lo estarás. –Sonríe mientras sus manos acarician los cabellos oscuros y suaves del militar, en un tierno gesto. –Además, considéralo como una oportunidad valiosa, podrás pasar mas tiempo con los niños, conocerlos mejor :D…-Expresa ella con el contento a flor de piel en su, ahora para el militar, suave y maternal voz. -Casi siempre estas en misiones peligrosas y no pasas mucho tiempo con ellos...A veces no lo demuestran pero se que te extrañan, mas de lo que te imaginas.

Sousuke vio que las palabras de ellas eran, con cierta razón, verdaderas.

-Lo se. –Susurra el en contestación sumisa, dejándose al libre albedrío del delicioso contacto que mantenían los dedos de Kaname con sus cabellos, ya enredados. Una acción ya bastante típica, usada para calmar los desvaríos del hombre.

Ella al escuchar aquel "Lo se." por parte del militar, supo que era lo más cercano a una dócil aceptación.

-Entonces se buen chico y deja que me vaya. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. – contesta Sousuke, incorporándose y manteniendo su acostumbrada postura.

"Supongo que después del abrazo viene el aguijón" esa frase dicha por Wurbz resonó en su cabeza, mientras sostenía la lista que Kaname le había dejado antes de salir.

Sousuke se limito a mirar la hoja, analizando con rapidez el texto

_-¿una lista?- Habia preguntado con suavidad. _

-Seh, esta todo lo que debes hacer ;D bien, tengo que irme. –habia dicho ella finalmente para besar suavemente los labios de Sousuke, ponerse los zapatos altos de tacon, tomar una pequeña valija de viaje y luego salir por la puerta en un tiempo record, sin darle tiempo para replicar, como se le estaba haciendo ya costumbre.

-Demo, Chidori o.o...- Quiso decir Sousuke, pero una vez mas es interrumpido, esta vez por el sonido de la puerta al cerrar.

Divisó por la ventana, el auto convertible ya no se encontraba en donde lo había estacionado la noche anterior, tan solo era visible el humo que se había formado al arrancar con tan velocidad.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no había podido escuchar unos ligeros pasos que se dirigían lentamente hacia el.

-¿O-Oto-san?.- Se hizo escuchar suave, casual una vocecilla que fue capaz de sacarle de sus cavilaciones.

* * *

**N/A:** Ehm, bueno, he de decir que no suelo hacer este tipo de fics, ya sabeis, donde "Equis" se casa con "Ye" y tienen como resultado a "equisito" y a "Yeisita" es mas, siento que debi de haberme explayado mas en el asunto, normalmente tengo la extraña mania/costumbre/deschavez de describir con demasiadas palabras (no necesariamente siendo estas de un vocabulario rico) pero suelo a hacerlo, asi que que esta vez decidi cortar algunas partes ¿Por que? Porque se que resulta tedioso evitar no leer entre lineas cuando algo te parece aburrido sea por la trama o por el estilo de escritura (siendo estos en mi ambiguos y defectuosos xD) y asi nacio esto escrito en tiempo record. Si llega algo de vuestras manos, de alguna manera se le sera retribuido (No necesariamente de mi persona, en mi caso solo podria contestar en agradecimiento) y...agh oo venga, venga que deberia haberlo un oneshot w U -chillido de exasperación para con su persona- 

Saludillos ;D

**Seiji.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody loves him**

**Genere:** Comedy and pseudo-drama?

**Warings:** **TOOC** (totally out of character) **AU** (Alternative Universe) y el **OC**. El uso "extraño" de las comillas, el intercambio de tercera persona en presente y pasado, una ortografía de los mil demonios, dicho sea por la "rapidez" que se escribió este desvarío y el aburrimiento que me obliga a desfogarme con el pobre teclado xD

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: La serie de animación japonesa "Full metal panic!", sus temporadas, tramas, asi como sus personajes, no me pertenecen,( pero si lo hiciera, haría un lemon bien cachondo entre Sousuke y Leonard D –no, no me atrevería -) a excepción de los oc que si son de mi propiedad ( my dear oc xD); yo solo me dedico a hacer bazofias literarias por mi infinita weeba –todavia no he logrado entrar a la universidad, hope- por lo que no lucro con nada.

**Something Else:** Este fic fue hecho para catalizar el aburrimiento, exponiendo con exageración (leve o genuinamente estupida, en algunos casos) el lado mas desadaptado de los personajes (Siendo Sousuke el punto del asunto por ser el mas desadaptado, claro esta.)

* * *

**Chapther 2: Kazue loves him**

-¿O-otou-san?

Una vocecilla, que provenía del cuarto mas cercano, se dejo escuchar en un murmullo suave.

-Kazue.-Susurro Sousuke al verle entre la oscuridad de la rendija. –Buenos días.- Dijo, automáticamente.

La puerta, que había esta entreabierta seguramente desde antes que Kaname se fuera, se abrió por completo, dejando ver a un niño pequeño salir aun con el pijama puesto.

-Buenos días, otou-san.- Respondió el niño al saludo de manera demasiado respetuosa, al menos para dirigirse a quien era su padre. -¿Oka-chan se ha ido ya?

-Si, ya se ha ido. –Dijo sin saber realmente que decir después, era una situación algo difícil. -¿Cómo has dormido?- Cuestiono, con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Eso era lo que había escuchado decir a su esposa en las mañanas, asi que deberia de ser lo mas apropiado, ¿no?

-Bien, gracias. –Y la respuesta fue dicha con rapidez por el pequeño. Lastima que la efusividad de esta no había sido la esperada.

-Que bueno.-

-Si.-

Con los dos ahí parados sin decir algo por un periodo de mas de 15 segundos, mirándose fijamente, con los labios casi herméticamente cerrados…Era una situación por demás, tensa y tenia que aceptarlo, nunca había sido el mejor en relaciones sociales pero…¡Por lo mas sagrado, era su hijo con quien estaba hablando!

-…- ¿Qué podía decir, de todos modos?, Kazue, al parecer, esperaba que el hablase primero.

Mas tan solo podía quedarse callado con esa expresión tan impersonal que siempre había tenido pintada en la cara, al menos de que tenia uso de razón.

-Otou-san…-Empezo, Kazue, algo titubeante.- ¿N-no vas a preguntarme que si quiero desayunar ahora o después o algo asi?

-Ah, es cierto. –dijo Sousuke, en modo de disculpa. -¿Quieres desayunar ahora o después?

Al ver sus palabras dichas con exactitud, como casi un robot, el niño rio de forma corta, extrañando a su padre.

-Demo, otou-san… se supone que no tendrías que preguntármelo.

Sousuke parpadeo confundido.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, tienes que decir "Primero toma un baño y cambiate, luego bajas a desayunar".

-Entiendo…Entonces, ve a tomar un baño y cambiate, luego baja a desayunar.- Dijo, citando otra vez a la perfeccion las palabras de su hijo, haciendo que su hijo esbozase una sonrisa tímida pero divertida.

-Debes hacerlo sonar mas o menos como una orden, otou-san.

Suspiro, algo contrariado.

-…De acuerdo, entonces…Kazue, primero toma un baño y cambiate, luego baja a desayunar. –Repito dándole un tono que si sabia como utilizar; no por nada era lo que era.

Kazue asintió con la cabeza y corrió escaleras arriba, mas antes de perderse en el pasillo…

-Ahora es cuando debes decir "Pero antes despierta a tu hermana."- Dijo, sin voltear a verle.

-Ah, lo había olvidado. Entonces, antes despierta a tu hermana. –Repitio, tal cual. -…¿Lo he hecho bien?

Kazue giro su rostro lentamente, para mostrarle una sonrisa verdadera.

-Perfectamente, otou-san.- Dijo antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Sousuke también sonrio al ver que al menos podía hacerle sonreir.

Se esforzaría para el hacer que el desayuno le saliese igual que el que hacia Chidori, sin duda, habría que esforzarse mucho.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Kazue se permitió respirar con normalidad.

-Ah…-

"Hable, hable con mi padre…" Dijo contento de si mismo, esbozando una gran sonrisa ante sus propias palabras. Todavia no se atrevía a llamarle "papa" como hacían los demás niños de su edad, a pesar de la constante insistencia de su mama, ni si quiera en su mente.

Pero, se sentía feliz.

Según mama, hoy tendría que llevarle a la escuela, a Shizuka y a el, y asi serian, todos los días hasta que ella volviese, lo que seria, alrededor de casi quince dias…¡Era mas de lo que había pasado con su padre antes!

Y justamente hoy era ese dia…¡Estaba tan contento de sentía su pequeño corazoncito casi explotar de la emoción!

¡Se moria por enseñarles a todos lo genial que era su padre!...Aunque era algo extraño puesto que no sabia mucho sobre su el ni sobre lo que hacia por la vida, además de ser su papa –no esta haciendo un buen trabajo, si me preguntan, cof-, pero estaba bien. –nnUUUU-

Sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, abrió el grifo y se metió.

(N/A: Que puedo decir? El niño salió rarito uuUUU…Esta bien, verdad?)

Luego de ajustarles el cinturón de seguridad a los dos pequeños de atrás, se acomodo el asiento del conductor.

Respiro profundamente, mientras apretaba el mango del timón.

Tan solo era llevarles a la escuela.

Tan solo eso.

Algo tan simple como llevar sus hijos a la escuela, no a rehenes o refugiados de guerra, sino a sus propios hijos.

No podía ser difícil.

¿Pero que y si de la nada aparecían sus enemigos para vengarse del el?

¿Y que tal si quienes la pagan eran sus hijos?

O quízas ya le había seguido desde hace mucho…¿Y que si era este el momento para atacar? ¿Justamente cuando más desprotegido estaba?

¿Por qué ese arbusto de allí se veía tan sospechoso?

¿Por qué Kaname le había ordenado no llevar armas ese dia?

¿Por qué el cielo era tan azul?

¿Por qué las aves cantan?

¿Por qué…?

-Ano…Otou-san…-Llamo Kazue, sacándole de sus paranoides especulaciones.

-¿Uh?, Ah, si, dime.

-Es que si no nos vamos pronto llegaremos tarde.

-Ah, lo siento, tienes razón. –Dijo, el tratando de sonreir, sin lograr mas que un esbozo de ello, para luego arreglar el espejo retrovisor, asegurándose de poner en su margen de visión a sus dos hijos y al camino.

Despues de eso, inmediatamente arranco y pronto estuvieron en la autopista.

Suspiro, nuevamente para mirar a sus hijos por los tres espejuelos a los cuales tenía acceso visual.

De cabello color azul verdoso –sin duda de su madre-, no muy corto y bien peinado, se hallaba Kazue, sentado tranquilamente, con las piernas bien juntas y ambas manitas responsando sobre su mochila, que descansaba su regazo. Era primavera, por lo que su uniforme de colegio era ligero. Sus ojos, de un gris oscuro, -los mismos que los suyos- reflejaban una serenidad inusitada en un niño de 6 años y medio.

A su costado, se hallaba la menor, Shizuka, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas y ataviada con un jumper azul –ya ven, el que usan los niños en el kínder-. En su rostro había una expresión de aburrimiento, que era habitual en su redondita cara. Supuso que también eso podía llamársele tranquilidad, además, esos eran los momentos en los cuales en los que mas Shizuka hacia honor a su nombre.

Ambos le miraban, fijamente, o mas bien, miraban fijamente el reflejo de sus ojos.

Sudo frio, ¿Por qué lo miraban asi?

Esperen, no tendría por que ponerse nervioso.

Eran tan solo niños.

¿O quizás eran robots que habían sido reemplazados mientras no se había fijado?

¿Y que si en sus ojos les habían instalado cámaras para recaudar informacion?

¿Y que si ahora estaba siendo observando por sus enemigos?

¿Y que si…?

-Ano…otou-san…

-¿Si, Kazue?

-Te has pasado de calle.

Sagara parpadeo, confundido.

-¿En serio?

-Sip.

Si, si, eran el y sus "estúpidas ideas paranoicas" –como decía Chidori- otra vez.

* * *

N/A: Waaaaaa, owarimashitayo! –estando ebria-…¿Ah, que no pensaban que lo seguiría, neee? –hablandole a la nada-…

…En fin, desde aquí para adelante mis commentaries, yeah, babe: Ehem, ehm –aclarandose la gargantilla- Se supone que Kazue seria un niño rebelde, algo con lo que realmente lidear, un problema con patas…pero, no me pude resistir a hacerlo de esta manera –lo que es lo suficientemente respetuoso y calmado, mi hijo soñado de seis años, si me preguntan xDDDU- pero es mas que nada por la falta de estancia de su padre -¿Es esa realmente una excusa? Vamos, es un niño japonés criado y moldeado a la idiosincrasia japonesa, no es TAN raro.- y me pareció mas atractiva la idea que la barrera entre ellos fuese mas que meramente conflictivo, vamos, una barrera que fue construida por la falta de confianza entre ellos por un tiempo indefinido de no verse…Lo se, ¿estare convirtiendo esto en un drama? ¡Es una comedia por lo mas sagrado 0! –Bueno, eso es lo que pone, neh ..?-

Y sobre Shizuka –cuyo nombre significa tranquilidad-, pues me la imagine como una pequeña versión Tsubasa –Shibahime Tsubasa de Kare Kano- (mi niña ideal de 5 años, si me preguntan xDDDU)

Luego sobre los reviews: muchas gracias a XtinaOdss y anita-asakura love eyes eso es todo por ahora.

Si llega algo, sere feliz, os lo digo de antemano -xD-

Pdta: Se supone que esto iba a ser comedia


End file.
